


принцесса

by ClaraLuna98



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, fluff if you squint maybe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: It seemed that every time they were in the same city they wound up like this. Locked up in the others apartment or hotel room, tangled up in each other.





	принцесса

Jason’s eyes fluttered shut as Brian ran his hands along their sides. It seemed that every time they were in the same city they wound up like this. Locked up in the others apartment or hotel room, tangled up in each other. 

They were in LA. Jason staying with Brian while they were in town for a show. They had barely been there five minutes, and Jason was already putty in Brian’s hands. He had them pinned to the wall, his lips trailing kisses along their neck. Small whines escaping their lips.

“Fuck.” They breathed. Gasping as Brian sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of their neck. 

“I love how you submit so easily.” Brian whispered into their neck. 

“Are you gonna fuck me any time soon? Or just tease me all night?” 

“As if you wouldn’t love it either way.” Brian’s hand moved down to rub Jason through their pants. A low moan coming from their throat. 

“Brian. Please.” Their fingers dug into his arm. 

“I love listening to you beg.” He pressed harder down on their groin. 

“I need you inside me.” Jason’s back arched up off the wall. “Please Brian I want you so bad.”

“I know Princess. I know.” 

“I’m a queen god dammit.”

“Of course you are принцесса.” Brian’s hand moved away from their groin, wrapping around their body. Pulling them flush against him. Hands slowly moving down their body, gripping their thighs. “Jump принцесса.” He ordered into their ear. Jason obeyed, wrapping their legs around him. 

Jason was always impressed by how strong Brian was, and how easily he was able to lift them and carry them across his apartment.

They reached his bedroom, and Brian placed Jason down on the bed. Slowly beginning to undress them. 

Brian loved to tease Jason when they started getting impatient. Watching the normally put together and in charge queen fall apart in front of him was one of his favorite parts of these moments they had. To see the great Violet Chachki come undone as he absolutely ruined them. 

Jason bucked their hips up to gain some sort of friction, but Brian moved himself away. Jason whined and Brian laughed. 

“We’ll get there.” Brian promised, kissing their neck as his hand roamed the plain of their chest. 

“Every fucking time.” Jason huffed, attempting to get on top of Brian. Only to be pushed back down onto the mattress. Their arms pinned above their head. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t love it.” Brian teased, moving to leave a mark on Jason’s neck.

“You bitch.” Jason sucked in a breath. “I told you no marks.” 

“You’ve got concealer.” Brian reminded them, beginning a trail of kisses along their collarbone. “Besides. Wouldn’t your fans just die over you being all marked up? Wondering who had their hands and mouth all over you.” Brian’s hand moved down their body, grabbing hold of the waistband of Jason’s underwear before letting it snap back down. Eliciting a hiss from the younger queen. 

“Brian McCook you fucking… ah!” Jason was cut off by the feeling of Brian’s hand slipping beneath their underwear, grabbing hold of their cock. 

“You were saying?” He asked, running his hand slowly along their length. 

“Fuck Brian please.” Jason was shaking at this point, the need for Brian to fuck him becoming nearly overwhelming. “Do what you want just please fuck me.” 

“I love it when you ask nicely.” Brian praised, working their cock harder. 

All too soon though, his hand was gone. Jason whined at the loss of contact, but was silenced when Brian began pulling their underwear down their legs. 

“Flip over for me принцесса.” Brian requested, Jason’s face going pink at the pet name. They followed Brian’s instructions, presenting their ass to him. He kissed the soft flesh of their ass before spreading their cheeks and licking a slow stripe along their entrance. Earning a sound of pleasure from the younger queen. 

He slipped his tongue into their entrance, and Jason moaned. He worked their hole with his tongue. The noises coming from Jason spurring him on. 

“Brian.” They moaned. “Fuck Brian don’t stop please.” They gasped when they felt Brian’s hand come down hard on their ass. 

Sooner than they would have liked, the feeling of Brian’s mouth was gone. And they were being flipped over again. 

“Wait right here.” Brian told them, before removing himself from the bed. He looked over at the bed as he undressed, admiring Jason sprawled out on his bed. Already looking ruined. Just how Brian liked them. He retrieved something from his closet, and took a condom and lube from his nightstand. He returned to the bed to find Jason stroking themself. Brian kissed them, grabbing their arms and pinning them above their head. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” He complimented, tying his wrists to the headboard. “All tied up and desperate for me.” He popped open the cap of the lube. Jason shivering at the noise. He slicked his fingers and kissed them as he slipped a finger into their entrance. He worked them slowly, preparing them for his cock. 

“More.” Jason begged. “Please more.” Brian complied, adding a second finger. Scissoring their opening. His fingers brushed their prostate. Their back arching as they released a strangled cry. He added a third finger. Jason squirming beneath him. 

Brian knew it wouldn’t take much more to get Jason to cum. The way their words jumbled together into an incoherent mess of ‘fuck’ and ‘please’. He removed his fingers. Jason whining in protest. Brian slid the condom onto his length. Slicking himself with lube before lining up at Jason’s entrance. He pushed himself into them slowly, groaning at the feeling of them around him. 

He paused a moment. Allowing Jason to adjust to his size. The younger bucked their hips up, urging him to move. He sheathed himself further into them, bottoming out. He started out slow, but quickly picked up the pace when Jason rolled their hips down to meet his thrusts. 

“‘M so close.” Jason panted. “Gonna cum.” 

“Go on принцесса.” Brian urged, taking their cock in his hand. He wasn’t going to last much longer himself. The feeling of Jason around him overwhelming. 

Jason’s back arched, painting their stomach in stripes of white. Brian’s name on their lips.

Brian came soon after, his lips firmly attached to Jason’s. 

He pulled out slowly. Careful not to hurt Jason’s already abused hole. He carefully untied them, kissing the marks the restraints left on their wrist. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He suggested. He retreated to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a wet cloth. Wiping down Jason’s chest. He tossed the soiled cloth into the laundry bin and collected the discarded underwear from the floor. Throwing Jason’s at them. 

He climbed back into the bed, and Jason clung to his side. Pressing soft kisses on his neck. 

Whatever arrangement they had, whatever they were, Brian was content to have Jason in his bed.


End file.
